


Alien Explorations

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Nooks, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: A prize for a tumblr giveaway.





	

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“I said I don’t fucking mind, so I don’t fucking mind!” The usual raspy shout was undercut by a notable high squeak at the end of his sentence.

“Bro, the tough asshole exterior isn’t going to work here. If you’re uncomfortable –“

“I’m not uncomfortable. I just don’t want you being a wriggler about what you see.” Karkat twisted the end of his sweater with his hands.

Dave sighed, “Karkat, look at me.” As the troll’s gaze returned to his boyfriend’s face, Dave took a deep breath and removed his shades. The two gazes met before the human averted his sight. “Look, I get it. This….this is more than the typical awkward first-time-seeing-each-other-naked stuff that people normally have. Normally, we’d have some idea of what to expect, but it’s not like I have anatomy books lying around and it’s not something that’s easy to talk about. So, showing each other will be the easiest way. I can’t promise that I won’t gawk like a dumbass, but I’m not going to shame you or treat you like a freak over your junk.”

Karkat watched Dave, the blonde fidgeted in his seat on the large plush bed. After a few moments the blonde looked down, occupying himself with his eye wear, waiting patiently for Karkat to make a decision. “….Alright, just, sit there. I think distance would help.” Moving to the opposite end of the bed, Karkat removed his shirt, revealing the previously explored grub scars. Familiar ground, everything was still calm an easy, the only pressure was from the mutual mounting anticipation. Deciding that taking care of everything in one go would be easier than Dave trying to see his bulge through his underwear, Karkat shucked everything and sat there exposed to Dave.

….Who did, in fact, gape at him like a dumbass. “Woah.” The first and only word that kept falling from his lips. “Woah.”

“What exactly does ‘woah’ fucking mean?”

Dave snapped out of his reverie, gazing at the sinuous appendage twitching between Karkat’s legs. Licking his lips and swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, he asked with a panting edge to his voice, “Can I suck you?”

“What?!”

Back in reality, Dave sputtered, waving his arms as he tried to explain himself. “S-sometimes humans w-want to,” more swallowing, “they want to….taste their partners…uh….ah fuck…It’s supposed to feel really good and I kind of have this thing about my mouth and I won’t hurt you, I just.”

“I know want oral pail is Dave, I just….it’s not exactly common. But your teeth aren’t very sharp, so…” Squeezing his thighs together, it actually sounded nice, maybe?

“Here.” Dave took Karkat’s hand into his.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Just …showing you, with your fingers.” Karkat watched as Dave took the fingers into his mouth, he watched as the blonde hallowed his cheeks and felt the wetness as the human tongue lapped at his fingers. No teeth, not the slightest scraping. Fuck that would feel good on his bulge.

“Fine, just, do it.”

Dave kneeled between his boyfriend’s thighs, the appendage twitching a little more. He looked up in Karkat’s eyes and there was a mutual sympathetic blushing. Licking his lips and his gaze returning to the tapered point of the alien phallus, Dave took the tip into his mouth. He heard the troll’s breath hitch and took in a little more. It tasted sweet and a there was pungent musk underneath the flavor. It wasn’t bad. Karkat let out a soft moan as Dave continued to suck and the bulge began to move in Dave’s mouth. A bolt of arousal surged from the blonde’s throat to his cock. Yeah, this was good, this was hot. He sucked harder, taking more of it until the appendage was writhing in his throat.

After a few seconds, Dave’s gag reflex was triggered and was forced to pull off, cough, and regain his breath. Taking the heaving gulps of air, he noticed the sheets now staining red. “What the fuck?”

Karkat, regaining a tiny bit of his own composure, followed Dave’s gaze. He squeezed his thighs together tightly, arms folding around his legs. “That’s from my nook, I should’ve laid a towel down.”

“Nook, is that like a troll vag?”

“How the fuck would I know Dave?!” Karkat squeezed himself tighter into a ball and held Dave’s gaze.

The blonde rested a reassuring hand on his boyfriend’s knee and whispered, voice layered heavy with need, “Can I see?” Karkat looked away and Dave nuzzled into his neck, hugging him. “Please? Just a look? I’ll suck you some more.” The troll’s bulge writhed harder at the suggestion.

“Okay.”

Spreading his legs again, Karkat took a deep breath as Dave lowered himself again. One human hand massaged the bulge as Dave tried to find the nook. “Spread a little wider, babe?” His mouth latched onto the tip for a moment as Karkat obeyed. There it was, just under the bulge, oozing fluid. “Fuck, Karkat.”

“Wh-AH!” Dave sucked at the entrance, tongue lapping at the folds until he found a raised nub of flesh. He applied pressure and listened as Karkat’s breath became shorter and faster. Taking his tongue back in his mouth, he waited, kissing the outside skin and teasing with little nips. “Dave, please, c’mo-oh FUCK!”

Dave pressed his hot tongue against the nub once more, flicking it and coating it in spit before latching his lips around it and sucking. Karkat’s hand was in his hair, pulling and the sting made the human rut against the blankets. Karkat was begging for more, harder, faster, just more. Dave pulled away, the itch and confinement of his own clothes finally too much to bear.

Karkat stared at the lithe, unscarred form of his human boyfriend his gaze found the erect, blunt cylinder between the pale legs. His nook clenched and his bulge writhed. “Can I touch it?”

Dave colored a little, his cock leaking and the tip a plush red. He bit his lips and nodded, eager for some attention. A tentative gray hand clasped the phallus in its grip and their gazes locked, intimate and awkward, but loving. Dave took hold of his boyfriend’s hand, guiding it in a rough stroke and groaning as he felt tension both relieve and build. Karkat was soon stroking eagerly, kissing Dave hard. Both were panting, eyes lidded, and the awkwardness melting into instinct.

“I want to try something,” Karkat huffed in Dave’s ear. The blonde nodded, anything, everything, just don’t stop. Karkat pulled his hand away and his bulge wrapped Dave’s cock, squeezing enough to elicit a soft moan from the human. The bulge guided the head of the penis to the dripping wet entrance of the troll. About half of Dave could fit in the alien hole, the rest of him, cradled in the ever undulating appendage, genetic material slathered and glided across the surface of Dave’s cock. There bulge guided the thrusts, ensuring the human dick rubbed against the troll’s bud of nerves just above his entrance. The experience was slow and punctuated with kisses and moans. Panting words of encouragement were shared by both and they came together, Dave releasing inside Karkat and Karkat covering Dave in a deluge of genetic material.

Both feel asleep quickly after, waking hours later in their mess. Stained sheets and cum crusted on their flesh was their reward for their intimacy. The two showered and gather the bedding to wash, negotiating the process together. As they sat in the kitchen by the window, drinking tea, they spoke more openly about the experience.

“…I didn’t hurt you did I? Your bulge seems less flexible than mine, I kind of did what felt natural, but I hope I didn’t fucking hurt you.”

“No not at all. Not at all.” Dave stared into his mug, stirring in the sugar that had already dissolved. “Um, was I good?”

“What?”

“Was I good? Were you….satisfied with me?” Dave turned his body away, only half facing his boyfriend.  
“Of course you were good. I mean….I ….you know.”

“Yeah, but I mean that could be a mechanical thing. It’s not necessarily an indication that it was _good_ so much as you were stimulated enough to have a…you know. It’s not exactly an indication of bedroom prowess and if I was a….if there’s something you’d prefer….I want you to tell me.”

“Jegus Dave. You were great okay?!” Karkat held his cup close and stared into his tea. “I….” A blush rose to his cheeks. “I didn’t know it could feel that good.”

Dave smirked “So I rocked your world?”

Karkat kicked him from under the table. “Shut up fuck face.”

“Yeah, we should totally do that again.”

“What?”

“You fucking my face. I mean the sex was good too, but that dick of yours in my throat was something else.” Karkat kicked him again and the two sat in silence. The troll looked out to the dusk light and the many hives that decorated the landscape and the beautiful forest and lake beyond. He thought of their journey and their trials, Dave slurped his tea. “Hey.”

“What?” Karkat turned his head and was met with soft lips on his.

“I love you.”


End file.
